


Off the Deep End

by aimeejessica



Series: Testing the Waters [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeejessica/pseuds/aimeejessica
Summary: A follow up to Testing the Waters (Since renamed to 'Dipping their Toes').Set immediately after the events of the first fic. Shelagh awakes next to Patrick for the first time.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Patrick Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Series: Testing the Waters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024638
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	Off the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h4t08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4t08/gifts).



> After many NOT so subtle hints from h4t08 for a follow up, here we are.
> 
> I am terrible with naming fics. Fml. 
> 
> Many thanks to her for also beta-ing the work for me!! I'm so very thankful ❤

The room was still blanketed in a dreary shade of grey when her eyes flickered open in the early hours of the morning. Scrubbing her hand over her face she allowed her fingertips to massage her eyelids to rid them of the thin layer of sleep that was beginning to accumulate, pooling at the innermost point.

Her eyesight, while not the best, was not the reason she couldn’t make out her surroundings. Laying on her back, she turned her head on her pillow to glance around the darkened room, panic manifesting itself in the pit of her stomach as she found herself unable to place a familiarity to any of the furnishings.

The anxiety that churned in her belly was quickly replaced with that of nervousness as her ears picked up the sound of light snores emanating from beside her. A smile began to pull at the corner of her lips; she may not recognise the sound of the snore, but she knew exactly to whom it belonged, and she knew perfectly well the reason she could hear it now.

She turned her head again, this time to face the middle of the bed where she was met with a familiar face. Even with the lack of light, she was able to make out the lines across his forehead, softened by the grace of sleep. His lips, the lips she had grown to love against her own, were slightly parted and she held herself back from tracing a finger over the pink flesh. His hair was mussed from his unconscious movements while he slept; she preferred his unkempt look to when he slicked it back with brylcreem.

It wasn’t until she registered the feel of his warm breath on her bare shoulder that she remembered the details leading up to this moment. With her mind fully conscious, she focussed on the feel of a large hand wrapped gently around her much smaller arm, his knuckles lightly grazing the skin of her hip.

The familiar heat from earlier in the evening began to form under the churn of butterflies in her stomach. While they were less than two days out from being wed, their encounter in the hallway followed by the heated moment they had indulged themselves dissipated all of her morals; she was burning with a desire that she doubted she would be able to control.

She shifted under the covers, wanting to face him and absorb every little detail to the depths of her mind where she planned to store them until the day she needed to draw on them. 

She adjusted her body, the sudden need to remove her brassiere overtook her, and the caress of linen against her bare skin felt unfamiliar, yet she relished the feeling; it had heightened the desire that had begun to pump its way through her body with each rapid beat of her heart. She longed to reach out, to run her fingertips across his strong arms in the hopes that the gentle contact might rouse him.

Alas; it did not. Instead, he lost his contact with her completely as he grunted in his slumber. She thought for a moment that he might roll away, instead, she was pleasantly surprised when his hand came up to settle on her belly, and his body inched closer.

The newness of the feeling of his bare skin against her felt like she had been shocked, the current rippled through her body causing goosebumps to prickle along her skin.

"Patrick," she desperately whispered as she placed her hand over his, "Please wake up."

The desire she had for him in that moment was driving her insane, it’s flutter fanning across every inch of her body. She had a growing need that she knew she wouldn't be able to keep under control for the next forty-eight hours.

She needed him.

Now.

With one arm pinned down her side by her husband-to-be's body, and the other rested atop his hand, she was surprised to feel his thumb start drawing small circles on her soft flesh.

The movement caught her by surprise; was he awake?

As if her mind had been read, he answered her. "Mornin'," his voice was husky with sleep. His hand on her belly turned upwards so his palm was flush with hers and from there he used his fingers to settle on the gold band he had placed on her finger earlier.

Her breath hitched as she had forgotten about the wedding ring he had given her. He had told her it was to test the waters; and if testing waters was meant to be them trying out marriage two days before it became legal, she reasoned that there would be no reason to hold back.

"Morning," she whispered back, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

She pulled away from his embrace, rolling completely on to her side and propping her head up with her hand. She didn't hesitate now, reaching out to trace soft fingertips over his defined shoulders. She wanted to explore him; to learn his body.

He had taken the opportunity to move closer to her and when his body was flush against hers, his large hand placed firmly upon the dip of her waist, she felt him place gentle kisses across her collarbone. Each kiss, while tender, left a scorching feeling in its wake, causing her desire to overwhelm the butterflies that churned nervously in her belly, a wet heat pooling between her legs.

"Hmm, Patrick," she moaned as his hand delicately stroked from her hip, up over the side of her ribs, and back down again. His hands, while dry from years of constant washing, were gentle in their movements, causing her to shiver in pleasure. "I don't want to wait," she admitted shyly.

She hated that his hand stilled at her words, nervous that he would think she was being rash for saying such a thing. She could feel his eyes snap open, completely alert now and with all signs of sleep gone, staring up at her face. "If you're certain?" 

She smiled down at him, cupping his stubble covered jaw with a delicate hand. "I am completely certain." The words spoken were an echo of their meeting months earlier on that misty road and so she brought her face to his, letting their breath intermingle for a moment before placing a tender kiss upon his lips.

There was a brief pause as their lips separated, as if time stood still between them as they considered how to move forward, but Patrick knew. She felt his hand move from her hip, and she frowned at the lost contact for a moment, before she felt his fingers tangle in her messy hair as he brought back to him, his lips greedily taking her own.

A low moan vibrated throughout her body as his lips moved against hers, her heart singing as she matched his passion with her own. She let him nip her fuller lips, feeling the area become quickly soothed as his tongue skated across the afflicted flesh shortly after.

She had no idea when he had begun to take control, but she felt him mimic her position, eventually pushing her down until her back was firmly nestled into the mattress, their lips never parting.

There was so much happening in such a rapid pace that her mind couldn't focus on just one thing; the quest of his lips and his tongue as he explored her mouth, the slight noises he elicited in delight, the way her body yearned for his every touch, the liquid heat that pooled between her legs when his erection pushed against her thigh.

It was a dizzying experience and she assumed this is what it meant to be love drunk.

His fingers lazily traced from her shoulder, across her collar bone and to the hollow at her throat. She hummed contentedly at the feel before his fingers moved down her chest, between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach, coming to a stop when they hit the waistband of her knickers.

"And you're one hundred percent sure?" The tips of his fingers anxiously waited along the top hem, his question left him quite breathless.

"Yes." She lifted her chin in absolution, despite her heart thundering behind her ribs in anticipation as to what would come next. "Please."

He placed kisses down the length of her neck, starting behind her ear and occasionally stopping to suck on her delicate flesh. She moaned out as she enjoyed the slight bruising pain, idly wondering if it would leave a mark. Secretly she hoped it would; the idea of her skin capturing this moment had sent a fresh wave of heat through her body.

His hand moved from the waistband of the only material she wore and moved to her hip, pulling her towards the middle of the bed as he moved with her. He placed his hand over her clothed pubic mound, cupping her, his fingers exploring the reaction of his touch. 

Her breathing hitched just as his nail flicked along a bundle of heightened nerves. Instantly she felt a blush creep over her cheeks as the flame of her wanton desire licked the pit of her belly. Despite her reasoning and religious teachings at war with one another, her body knew what it wanted, even if she didn’t, as her hips buckled into his hand. In response, the heel of his thumb pressed against that same bundle of nerves, which in turn elicited another moan from her. 

His mouth now worked its way down the same path his fingers had taken, however, instead of moving down her sternum, he had decided to stroke the tip of her nipple before he sucked the hardened peak into his mouth.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, holding his head firmly in place as she cried out in newly discovered pleasure. 

"Take them off." She didn't know how she plucked up the boldness to make such a demand, but she didn't care. 

He stopped everything for a moment as he looked at her, quickly placing a gentle kiss on her lips before he helped her out of the fabric, tossing the item out of the covers to crumple to the floor.

While she wanted his hand to explore that little bundle of nerves without the scrap of cotton, she had quickly forgotten about it as his mouth returned to her pebbled nipple and his hands massaged at each of her breasts.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her, the tickle of his warm breath eliciting an erroneous moan from her. 

Amid her lust filled senses, she felt her heart swell at his words. Having herself completely exposed before him, as a wife would be her husband, she felt vulnerable. They were not yet wed, and yet here they were, propriety and morals be damned, and, yet, his words had brought a sense of calm to her. 

She was in safe hands; her certainty in laying with him had been the right choice.

"I need you," she told him earnestly, her finger twirling through a stubborn strand of his hair. "Please," 

He moved a hand to the inside of one of her thighs, pulling gently to assist her in spreading her legs before settling himself between them. He was quick to wrap her legs around his own, her heels digging into the back of his thighs.

He brought his body to lay across her, an arm moving to steady himself next to her head. He rocked his hips against her, his clothed erection coming into contact with her sending a surge of pleasure between them both. 

Moving against her again, Patrick dropped his head next to her ear, a growl rumbling low in his throat startled her. She hadn't heard this noise from him, but as his movements continued, she realised it was made out of pleasure and this excited her to no end. 

Placing a kiss to his stubbled cheek, she whispered in his ear that she was ready for him, to which he gave a nod against her lips.

Bringing himself to his knees to remove the offending garments, the bedsheets slid from his back, exposing their naked bodies to the cool night air. She hoped he had felt her shiver, and was relieved to realise he had as he pulled the covers back up over the pair when his pyjama pants were finally stripped.

He stretched across her, his length once again teasing the small bundle amid the wetness that had pooled between her legs. She surprised herself with the hiss she let out at the newfound feeling of complete flesh on flesh. 

He played her body, his lips sucked teasingly at the crook of her neck, his fingers gently caressed her taught nipples, plucking at them to elicit a moan from her lips before he captured the kiss swollen flesh with his own. He rocked his hips against her as her slick folds enveloped him; her body reacted, meeting his hips, desperate to have him inside her.

He didn't seem to give her the satisfaction, instead continuing to use his length to trace from her core and to the nest of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

"Patrick," she moaned through her parted lips, her hands running down the length of his strong back, settling on his hips, “please.”

  
  


He reached his hand between their bodies, taking himself in hand to guide his length to her entrance. Her hands moved back up his back, pulling him down to her to be held in his embrace as she gave herself to him fully.

With arms framing her face, he locked his lips with hers, an unspoken love being communicated through tender movements before she finally felt himself push into her slowly. 

Her body tensed at the new discomfort she felt and her earlier sounds of pleasure now sounded strained. She was thankful that he stilled his movements, allowing her body to adjust to his.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, placing a kiss to her forehead. She wanted to lie to him and tell him that she was okay, yet she feared that if she were truthful, he might stop then and there. "Shelagh? We can stop if you want,"

"I - I," she mumbled. "Don't stop. Just give me a moment," she finally answered.

He understood, nodding at her and keeping himself still as their bodies adjusted to their new connection. "I love you," he told her as he captured her lips with his, sending her reassurance.

Feeling ready to continue, she deepened their kiss, losing herself in a full-bodied desire to feel him move within her as the discomfort dissipated. "I love you too," she breathed out between kisses as her body pushed up towards him. "I'm okay,"

His hips moved back slowly, careful not to cause any further discomfort for her; he groaned against her lips as his length was met with slightest resistance from her newly broken gift to him.

She reveled in the pleasure he was now giving to her as his careful movements probed undiscovered areas within her. 

He was still laid upon her, the coarseness of the hair peppered across his chest creating a delightful sensation across her nipples and the friction of his body grinding against her sent waves of heat coursing through her body. 

Her legs wrapped high on his hips, angling herself against him for deeper penetration. As he moved within her, her new found angle caused him to groan as she delighted in the fact she was giving him this pleasure. 

"My God," he breathed out between groans. 

She ignored his use of the Lord's name, instead focusing on the building pressure between her thighs. She wanted to voice to him that she wanted him to move faster, to increase the friction, but she was too shy. Instead she used her nails to gently scratch down his back to settle on his hips, just above where her legs encircled him.

Moving one hand, he allowed it to come between them and settle on her mound. Index and middle fingers were spread as each finger traced down a wet fold, momentarily framing his erection as he made love to her, before trailing lazily up to the sensitive flesh.

His fingers were slick with their shared bodily fluids and with practiced movements he began to circle her swollen bud with his fingers.

She moaned against his mouth as his tongue swirled with hers as their lust built to a peak. She felt her internal walls begin to spasm around him and his movements become more quick and desperate. 

"Patrick," she wasn't far from the euphoric release that she had only read about, but something about the combined pleasures of the feel of him inside her, his own release pending and his fingers on her in a delicate intimacy had her toes curling and her thighs crushing his waist in anticipation.

"Look at me," he murmurs.

She nervously opened her eyes, still heavy and lidded from lust, and stared into his as his pace became erratic. The love she found in his own gaze was the final piece she needed to feel her orgasm tear through her body. Her fingers and toes tingled as her pelvic muscles tightened firmly around his shaft, her stomach erupted in an unfamiliar energy which rippled through her causing black spots to mar her vision as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

She pulled his head back down, desperately seeking his lips as if she could convey to him how wonderful he was making her feel. He returned her desperation with a matched intensity as he gave a final, deep thrust into her, allowing the sporadic convulsions of her body to milk his orgasm.

She felt his body collapse against hers, his weight not a bother, as he remained inside of her. His head came to rest on her shoulder and she smoothed his hair back over his forehead so she could place a gentle kiss upon his brow.

"Thank you," she whispered against his skin, his hand removed from between them and now tracing gentle, lazy lines up the length of her sides.

"Whatever for, my love?" 

"For not talking me out of this," she told him as he finally rolled off her. Her rational mind knew she should get up and attend to the mess between her thighs, but she was too exhausted to care. "For not making me wait."

He positioned himself behind her, pulling her body into him so that her back was flush with his stomach. "I will give you everything you ask for," he told her earnestly, placing a kiss upon her shoulder blade. "I've loved you for so long, I honestly don't know how much longer I could have lasted without you."

She smiled, feeling one arm move under the crook in her neck, and the other tracing a few mindless patterns on her hip before moving down to cup a breast to hold her in place. She reached out with her own arm to the one under her neck, tracing his palm and finding the matching band on his finger.

"I love you, Patrick."

She felt him smile against her back. "I love you too, Mrs. Turner."

She smiled as the name rolled off his tongue.

She liked the sound of that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, thats the end of that. Let me know what y'all think? I've been pretty excited to get this posted.
> 
> Once again, thanks to h4t08 for the read through and the edits ❤


End file.
